Total Drama What?
by MrAjoker1337
Summary: With brand new contestants, hosts, and chefs, anything and everything will be happening in Total Drama What?. I know, may not be the best summary. Rated T for safety. Great News! I am off my haitis! Meaning the first real chapter will be up soon!
1. Total Drama What? Applications

Hey Everyone! It's me! I got some news to tell everyone. My story, Total Drama Hosts, is canceled for the fact that there weren't enough people to get it started. But, there was some very great OC's in the mix! So down below will be an OC form, but first some rules and some other news. I will not be numbering the rules like most people do, so that way only the people who actually read this will see the rules. Rule one will be no Mary Sues or Gary Stu's please; it would be boring with 22 of them. Also no perfect people with a heart breaking past. It would be boring with a bunch of them too! Rule number two is that if you want me to actually read your OC form, you have to put "I know I'm not your favorite record" somewhere on the form. If I don't see it anywhere, then I won't read it. It's that simple. Also, if you can tell me where that is from, you are awesome! Rule three is to be creative! There is no specific person or people I want in here; I just want the best OC's I can get! Alright, that covers the rules. Now the reason this show will be called "Total Drama What?" is no one is real sure what will happen, not even the host! Now, thank you all for reading that, now onto the OC form!

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Occupation (Contestant, Host, Chef, Intern):

Age (15-18 for Contestant & Intern, 25+ for host and chef):

Body type (skinny, tall, small, fat):

Skin color:

Nationality:

Hair color:

Eye Color:

Sexuality (gay, bi or hetero):

Personality:

Stereotype:

Loves/likes:

Hates/dislikes:

Most/ Least Favorite Food (Just put a slash/ when you :

Most/ Least Favorite Pet(s):

Most/ Least Favorite TV and Movies:

Most/ Least Other Favorites:

Appearance:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Allergies/phobias (if your character has any):

Job (or not):

Important things to know:

Would you mind if you character pairs up or if he/she's gonnabe friends with someone:

History:

Piercings/other noticeable things?:

Audition tape (if you want to):


	2. Total Drama What? App Info

Hey everyone! Ajoker1337 here! I've got some news. Total Drama What has gotten some good OC's sent in, but not enough, so we will need some more! Now, just in case I forgot to mention this where the OC form is, please only send in one character. I, for some odd reason, only want one character from each person, unless they are a duo deal. Now, onto a list of characters. No one will know if they are accepted until ALL are chosen. So now, here is a basic list of characters! Also, if you send in a character, fell free to send in interns, a host, or a chef. Idk how many of each of those I get, since it will only be the ones I like the best picked, and if there are plenty of good interns, there is probably something I could do for the ones. No set list of how many interns are needed!(sorry about choppy sentences in that paragraph...wrote it at dif times, and revised it without really rereading it. I actually am morer organized.)

Interns- They will have appearances throughout the show. I want some interns for many different reasons…and if something bad do happen to your intern, I'm sorry.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Contestants- This are the players of the game. I will try to give each one the same amount of chapter time.

Boys-

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Girls-

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

Other- Yes, this can be either a boy or a girl, its undecided

1.

Host- The Co-Host Actually, There will be two, but one is already picked

1. Taken

2.

Chef(s) - The cooks of the show, they will get time, and maybe other things. You'll just have to see!

1.

2.

3.

4.

So, now time for some details left out in the first chapter. The amount of money the contestants are playing for are a random amount that no one, not even the hosts, know. The amount will be found out at the very end of the season. If you want to know anything else, or think I left out anything, let me know. So, keep sending in those apps!


	3. TDW? Last Chance Apps & Writing Sample

A lil author's note to start of this part. This story will not be in 1st person, just made more sense for this section and to get a little sample of my writing style. Don't worry, I can write better than this, I'm typing this early in the morning, so my mind is half asleep, so please bear it with me.

Looking over at the clock, I realize I haven't done anything but rummage through application after application for the past couple of hours. Looking over at the pile, I run my hand through my sandy brown hair, frustration building over the fact that they only chose a 14 year old to deal with a show just to have him do this. "Their lives will become a living hell once I'm through, think they can give me the lame parts of a show," I said, picking up the next pile. I remove my glasses and rub my eyes, the time finally taking its toll on me. I slowly get out of the office chair, and face plant onto the ground. I get up and wipe myself off; glad no one was in my room to see that. Hearing my mom yell, I snap back to reality, realizing that school's today and I stayed up all night. "Coming momma," I yell, hastily get myself together. Looking over at the applications, I hang my head and talk under my breath. "Total Drama What?, you TV time will be hell… let's just hope the other host can keep up with me."

So, like it, love it, hate it, or don't really care? Don't worry though, my character is not psycho. I'll make him an app so you guys can exactly know what he is like. Sorry about not really describing him, I can actually be more descriptive. Now time for other news… We still need more apps sent in! This is the last chance for OC's to be sent in. We really need more! So send them in! Also, I just realized that I just let the cat out of the bag for the other host. It will be my OC, Aaron. Next chapter will be the list of people who are accepted, so hurry up and send them in!


	4. TDW? News!

Total Drama What? Application News

Attention everyone! Stop the applications! I have picked out 14 lucky people who will be in Total Drama What? They will be listed in the next chapter, and then we will have the show on the road. We also have our co-host! So later on in this chapter, the two hosts will met up and talk about this season. So, now for our list of things to get done. Three things need to be done before this chapter is over, so onto number one!

Item number one, Chefs.

I need more chef applications, since I have only gotten one so far, anyone can send in a chef app, so go ahead and do it!

Item number two, information about the applications.

Nine girls and five boys have been chosen for the contest. Before you go on and say this is not fair, I went with 14 for a couple of reasons. There were way more girl apps that were better than guys, hence nine girls to only five guys. Only one person was disqualified because of not putting "I know I'm not your favorite record". If you didn't put it but talked to me about it, or made a review saying you forgot it, you were still in consideration. Also, most people knew this, but the song was Fall Out Boy's "Dead On Arrival", which is a good song in my opinion. Now, here is Aaron's Application so you guys know what is like.

Name: Lincus Aaron Elswick

Nickname: Any part of his full name actually…

Gender: Male

Occupation: Host

Age: 14

Body type (skinny, tall, small, fat): Is just a little on the fluffy side, but makes up for it in his tall height (5' 11 ½" and he is only fourteen, meaning still growing XD)

Skin color: Light Tan

Nationality: American

Hair color: Sandy Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Sexuality (gay, bi or hetero): Straight

Personality: Fun loving guy. He has retained most information given to him as long as it pretty much useless stuff, like how high a squirrel can jump, or can a fish actually drown ( which is technically yes, because sharks can drown, and aren't they considered fish?) When he is first thrown out into a crowd, he seems shy and like he can't do anything very physical. But once everyone gets to know him, he can be the most fun person you have met.

Stereotype: The Random Nerd

Loves/likes: Food, Squirrels, Glitter, Fun, Friends

Hates/dislikes: Evil, Boring stuff, Vegetables, Holes in his clothes, Real Dad

Most/ Least Favorite Food (Just put a slash when you swap it): Pizza/ Broccoli

Most/ Least Favorite Pet(s): Soft Fuzzy Friendly Things/

Most/ Least Favorite TV and Movies: Total Drama Series/ Jersey Shore; Horror Movies/ Documentaries

Most/ Least Other Favorites: Colors: Blue/ Yellow; Drink: & Mountain Dew/ Water

Appearance: Faded blue jeans, graphic tee's (they change), a pair of black converses, shaggy sandy brown hair.

Hobbies: Singing, Reading, Writing, Gaming

Talents: Singing, Rapping, Academics

Allergies/phobias (if your character has any): No allergies, Afraid of snakes, spiders, stuff in the dark (not THE dark, but what might be lurking in it), being eaten alive

Job (or not): Student

Important things to know: Nothing else

Would you mind if you character pairs up or if he/she's gonnabe friends with someone: Nope

History: Born and raised in small town USA, more specifically, Hodgenville Kentucky, Aaron was always striving for good grades, since he was supposedly the brains in the family. He grew up some, and his parents went separate ways. He hasn't heard anything from his real dad since, but

Piercings/other noticeable things? : No

Audition tape (if you want to): Sorry, but no

Item number three, the hosts meet, from Aaron's POV.

Great, how many applicants for host was there? I mean, of all possible choice's they choose the "normal" one. It even says on the app they gave me and the picture so I could find him in this normal café… yep, really loving the producers.

I looked around, looking for a guy that fits the description of 6'1", azure eyes and dirty blonde hair, with a slight athletic build. I looked around, smell of coffee and cigarettes in the air. I sat down at the counter and glanced over. Ordering a plain coffee, I tried to find this guy. The ring of a bell got my attention, as the man came through the door. I grabbed my coffee and walked over, with a friendly smile on my face. "Hi, I'm Aaron," sticking out my hand with some hope that the guy wasn't plain.

"Hi, I'm Torin."

I handed him my coffee, telling him he can have it. We sat and chit chatted about things, like how his best sport to play was tennis. Again, plain. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. A couple of weeks with little sleep made a person tired. I looked up at him and had a smile on my face. I stood up and started to walk away. I turned my head and looked at him. "You know, you might be normal, but you have the job as Co-Host. Congratulations Torin." I opened the door as I hear him yell "I'm not normal!" I smirked, devious thoughts in my head, and braced myself for the next in person visit.

So congratulations to Torin Jacobs, aka CodyOnTheBounce T.V, on receiving the spot as Co-Host. Next Chapter will be a meeting with at least one Chef, and the complete cast list. Also, leave me a message or review on what you thought about this little meeting, and check out my poll about if there should be an aftermath show. Aj is out!


	5. Total Drama What Notice!

Hello Everyone! So sorry for the long wait. So, I got some good news and bad news. Bad news is that during the summer, there will be no updates what so ever. Reason being, I have to return my school laptop, which all of this stuff is on. Good news is, I am going to reveal who made the cut soon! Again, I apologize for this, but please just wait a little bit longer! I am working it on. I can also give out excuses, but, I don't feel like it. If you wanna know what I have been doing, PM me! That is all.


	6. The UnLucky 14 Revealed!

What up everyone! That's right, I am not dead! It's me, Aj, or I guess you could call me Aaron (Yes, The Aaron that is the host.). So, After a long grueling break, I figured I'd spill the beans on the spots. I remember there was only 14 people I wanted from the apps. So let us go ahead and met them, with a little description of them.

The people representing the girls are:

Aliana Bree Baker, created by xxtotaldramaloverxx. Aliana is the shy sensitive loner, and is in the reality tv shadow of her older sister, Courtney! Will she make it farther and actually win, or will she every season she is in, just like her sister?

Chloe Hale, from the mind of diamond-fox. Chloe is the Icy Queen Bee of the show. Will she be able to make and control a reign of terror on Total Drama What?, or will she lose her power and fall?

Samuel O' Connor, aka Sam, sent in from loveprice! You have to keep pink away from this tomboy, as she takes acting like a dude to a new level! Will she be able to man up and win, or will she be denied winning by the guys and told to go home?

My personal friend from a different competition, Tonya Jane Peterson! Me and her creator NerdyBarista are having our characters competing in a different competition together right now. Will her country, thrill seeking ways help her win, or will she be sent home in an ambulance?

Jane Elisabeth Trinkaus, a OC who's creator, Meitialove, loves the theater just as much! Will she be able to act her way to winning, or will she be denied an encore of her performance?

Our field vlogger, Wednesday Waverly Windsor AKA Nezzie, will be able to provide another insight of the competition. Her creator, EmmaTheHomicidalSquid, said that she always has an evil plan on her mind. Will her fans and plans help her to the finale, or will the fans turn and plans backfire, sending her home before she wants to?

Juliette Naomi Song, AKA The Foreign Firecracker, might go off on the other contestants if they complain on non-important and idiotic things. With support from her rap group, CandyLand, will her quick wits help her top the Total Drama What charts, or will her creator Acataleptic Hipster be in surprise if she bomb and misses the #1 spot?

The perfect person to replace the Total Drama's favorite Linsday, the next contestant is the beautiful Samantha Rogers. She might be dumb, but is still smart than Linsday. Miriaprincess might be happy if Samantha can surprise people and make it to the finals, or Samantha might be left wondering what went wrong when she is sent home.

Last, but not least, bringing back the 80's, Danielle Cowin, a figment of closer to the cloudz imagination. Will she moonwalk past her competition to win the prize, or will she be sent packing, like the items from decades past?

Alright, Now time for the Guys to be revealed! Who will it be?

Our first guy might get along with Nessie, and plot everyone else's demise. Let have a round of applause for CodyOnTheBounce T.V's Josiah Estrada, the scheming wallflower. Will him standing to the sidelines and plotting slide him under the radar, or will his true intentions be exposed and get him kicked off?

Broadway better watch out for our next hopeful, Devil of the Mist's James Brosing. Will he be able to make his breakout reality t.v debut and win, or will we not be seeing him on the grand finale stage?

Since silence is golden, maybe Eryik Banks (from the mind of Kunnaki) take the money and run. Known as the Silent Observer, he seems to be a man of few words. Will flying solo help him soar into the finals, or will it be his downfall?

This one is known for his under achievements, so let's a round of applause for this moment of Ike Connor's (evanescent kiss) acceptance to Total Drama What? Will his under-achievement be his downfall, or will he show that he isn't as lazy as he seams.

Lastly, Jayden Lockwood might not have much luck for his self, but this OC from evanescent kiss was lucky enough to be selected. He is a good luck charm to others, so will that be his downfall, or will he final be a winner and have good luck?

Now for the chefs. To keep this short, I am not writing the meeting of them and Aaron (Awwwww…), and I am not saying there personality, just who they are and who made them. So, our head chef will be the gyro making chef known as Luke Harrison, from the creative brain of TDI 4 Ever. And his co-chef will be the gossip loving, paprika allergic, Friday Night Special's Torrance McPherson! So, congratulations to the 14 un-lucky contestants! See ya next time!

P.S: I would like to thank everyone for submitting your OC's. It was a hard decision picking just out 14 people. I'm glad I got enough people for once!


End file.
